Namikaze Kirin: Becoming Naruto
by Ailin Revan
Summary: Another one 'time-travelling' fanfic. Powerful!Intelligent!Naruto, gay!Kyuubi, Sakura bashing, See, how Kirin adapts to being male, how she fights against the village's hatred and the hanging threat of Orochimaru...


**[Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

[- blah] - people talking; "_blah" - _people thinking;

**_[- blah] - _biju mental talk;]**

**Prologue.**

Namikaze Kirin has been the Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato for over fifty years, when the Sound-Leaf War began. It was very sudden, there were no prior signs of aggression from the smaller village, plus it was believed that Oto was too small to cause a lot of trouble. But Kirin didn't count on Orochimaru being the head of Sound. While she studied under her father's sensei, Gama no Jiraya-sama, she learnt a lot about 'Konoha's biggest traitor'. Still when the war began she couldn't understand how the man was even alive and still young. By all laws of nature he should have been over a hundred years old, almost a walking corpse. Along with his newest 'pet', Uchiha Sasuke, they were almost unstoppable.

Thanks to her copy-cat bloodline limit, she had the sharingan ability, as well as any other do-jutsu she's ever seen and it was her trump card, since no one ever found out. It was the first time in 50 years, she lost her renown control and Kyubii's chakra mixed with hers, only this time it did more damage then good, as her body couldn't hold the strain. As a result quite soon she found herself being pierced by the Chidori and once again she found herself in the place she never wanted to visit – her own mindscape, in front of the cage where the Kyubii was held. Kirin-sama knew full well that she was dying and she thought that the fox would be set free, so she half expected him to gloat. Yet when she turned to face the kitsune-youkai, she saw the cage glowing intensely from the chakra that was being used. She gulped, she's never seen that much of Kyubii's chakra at once. The youkai turned to look her in the eyes. It was then that she noticed that he looked human … well not exactly, since he still had nine fox tails, two red striped on each of his cheeks and a purple crescent on his forehead. His canines were much longer and sharper than those of a normal human and nails were more like claws. Slowly her vision became dimmer and she gave him a weak smile, as she came up to the cage and reached for the seal:

- Well, seems like you got your wish … I'm dying, which means that you get to be free …

- _**And you'd think that because?**_

- That's what you always said.

- _**Wow, I never thought I'd say this, kit, but these 50 years of you ignoring me were like torture. But you're wrong, we're tied to each other for the whole eternity. Yet I still have a way for us not to die. **_

- Really? I'd like that, I'm not sure I'm ready to leave this world.

- _**Make no mistake, you won't return to this world. At this point the only way for you to survive is to begin again in one of the parallel dimensions.**_

- What? But why?

- _**Kit, I may be powerful, but I am no God. No one can cheat death. We will simply find a world where my vessel dies during one of those horrid attacks and take his or hers body.**_

- That sounds… wrong…

- _**Well, if it sounds so wrong, then you can refuse and we'll both die here and now. **_

- But what if I become male? How am I supposed to like girls?

- _**How should I know? You can be gay for all I care.**_

- You'd prefer that, wouldn't you?

- _**How did you know? No matter. You have to decide now.**_

- Ok, let's do this. We don't have much to loose, do we?

- _**You'll have to take off the seal.**_

- Figured as much.

With that she quickly ripped off the paper with the 'seal' kanji on it. The youkai pushed the cage door, almost as if not daring to believe that the seal was finally gone. The first thing he did, was hug Kirin as if there was no tomorrow. Then to her biggest shock he bit down on her neck, hard, his hands flashing in unknown seals, yet the Rokudaime didn't feel threatened. A small voice in the back of her mind told her to bite the youkai in return, so she did. Her slightly sharpened canines were enough to draw blood. After that everything happened in a blur so to say, Kirin could never really remember that day fully, not that she really cared.

* * *

**[A/N: And that's how it begins. Please, stay with me and one more thing - REVIEW!!!]**


End file.
